Kingdom Hearts (Saga)
right|thumb|250px|Los 7 logos de los juegos actuales de la Saga Kingdom Hearts.Kingdom Hearts (キング ダム ハーツ, Kingudamu Hatsu) es una saga de acción juegos de rol (RPG) desarrollado y publicado por Square Enix. Es el resultado de una colaboración entre la Square y los estudios de Disney Interactive y bajo la dirección de Tetsuya Nomura. Kingdom Hearts es un crossover de varios ajustes de Disney basado en un universo hecho específicamente para la saga. También hacen apariciones personajes de la saga Final Fantasy de Square Enix e interactuan con el jugador y los demás personajes. La saga se centra en el personaje principal, Sora, en su búsqueda de sus amigos y sus encuentros con personajes de Disney y Final Fantasy en sus respectivos mundos. Sin embargo en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance se han incorporado personajes y elementos no relacionados con la serie Final Fantasy, y así convertir la saga en una mezcla más general entre los elementos Disney y todo el universo Square Enix. En la actualidad la saga Kingdom Hearts se compone de siete juegos a través de diferentes plataformas de videojuegos, con tres remakes, y tres juegos spin-off. Actualmente hay títulos en desarrollo y otros por hacer. La mayoría de los juegos de la saga han sido aclamados por la crítica y han tenido exito comercial, aunque cada juego se ha visto en diferentes niveles de éxito. En diciembre de 2006, la saga Kingdom Hearts vendió más de 10 millones de copias en todo el mundo, con 2,0 millones de copias en las regiones PAL, 3.0 millones de copias en Japón, y 5,6 millones de copias en América del Norte. Han habido varios tipos de mercancías en libertad junto con los juegos, tales como bandas sonoras, figuras y guias. Además, los juegos también se han adaptado en una serie de manga y novelas. En los EE.UU., el manga se detuvo la producción después de Kingdom Hearts II vol. 2 debido a los problemas de la empresa. Japón ya ha pasado Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days a manga y las novelas de todos los juegos sólo están disponibles Personajes Kingdom Hearts cuenta con una mezcla personajes de Disney y Final Fantasy, así como varios nuevos personajes diseñados y creados por Nomura. Aunque la serie cuenta con lugares únicos de la franquicia Kingdom Hearts, los mundos de las películas de Disney son muy explorados. Sora debevisitar estos mundos e interactuar con los populares personajes de Disney para protegerlos de sus . A menudo, las acciones de Sora en estos mundos siguen de cerca a los argumentos destacados en sus acompañantes las películas de Disney. Los Moguris , las pequeñas criaturas de la saga Final Fantasy, son otro elemento común en los juegos. El jugador tiene que conseguir objetos para poder crear otros en las tiendas Moguri. Creación e Influencias thumb|300px|Los primeros bozetos de Riku, Kairi y Sora La saga Kingdom Hearts está dirigida por Tetsuya Nomura , quien también trabaja como diseñador de los personajes. Nomura ha declarado es un reto vivo e interesante mantener el personaje principal en los juegos, Sora, a diferencia de Final Fantasy. También ha declarado que, aunque muchos de los personajes de Disney no son normalmente oscuros y serios, no había muchos desafíos para la toma de ellos en la historia, y a pesar de esto, su personalidad brilla debido a que mantienen sus propias características. Aunque Disney le dio la libertad a Nomura en los personajes y mundos utilizados en los juegos, él y su equipo trataron de mantenerse dentro de los papeles tradicionales de los personajes y los límites de los mundos. Al decidir que mundos de incluir en el juego, el equipo de desarrollo trató de tener en cuenta los mundos con los personajes de Disney. La inclusión de caracteres específicos de Final Fantasy se basa en las opiniones de los fans y el personal de desarrollo. Otro de los criterios para la inclusión era si los personajes encajaban en la historia y en el universo de Kingdom Hearts. Inicialmente, Nomura dudó en utilizar caracteres que no diseñó, ya que no estaba familiarizado con el trabajo a fondo de estos personajes. De Kingdom Hearts II , cambió de opinión después de recibir la presión de su personal. A lo largo del desarrollo de los juegos, Nomura ha dejado a menudo ciertos eventos y las conexiones entre los personajes sin explicación hasta el lanzamiento de los juegos futuros. Nomura hizo esto porque se siente que los juegos deben tener espacio para los fans a especular y usar su imaginación. Dijo que con la especulación, a pesar de que un juego se hace viejo, la gente todavía puede ser feliz con él. Elementos Principales La nave Gumi es un tema común en la saga, donde sirve como un medio de transporte para Sora y compañía para viajar hacia otros mundos. Los jugadores pueden modificar y personalizar estas naves a través del Editor Gumi. Otro elemento recurrente de la saga Kingdom Hearts es el Diario de Pepito , que registra toda la historia, lo que sucede en cada mundo y sus personajes y además ofrece consejos e información de carácter simple. El diario también registra los resultados de los mini-juegos que hace Sora, así como las misiones pendientes, permitiendo a los jugadores a tener más fácil completarlo para seguir el juego. Otra característica recurrente es la música de los mundos, todos los mundos tienen al menos una canción de estado normal, y la mayoría tienen al menos un tema de batalla. Estilo de Juego General La saga Kingdom Hearts contiene los elementos de un juego de rol: juego en 3ª persona y lucha. Los juegos son impulsados por una progresión lineal para la siguiente historia, casi siempre en forma de una escena, aunque hay numerosas misiones secundarias disponibles que proporcionan beneficios adicionales a los personajes. Además, hay aliados para ayudar al protagonista, Sora . El sistema de combate es en tiempo real, es decir, Sora puede atacar al enemigo directamente con varias acciones, tales como el ataque y la magia, que son ejecutables durante o después de la batalla. Los juegos son influenciados por Final Fantasy. Al igual que muchos tradicionales juegos de rol, Kingdom Hearts cuenta con un sistema de puntos de experiencia que determina el desarrollo del personaje. Al derrotar enemigos, el jugador gana experiencia que completa un "nivel", donde los personajes se hacen más fuertes y tienen acceso a nuevas habilidades. La cantidad de experiencia que se comparte con todos los miembros del grupo y cada personaje se hace más fuerte cada vez que se adquiere experiencia. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y el Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories fue alterado el sistema de combate ya que Sora lucha solo, y todos las aciones en el combate sólo podrán ser ejecutadas a través de naipes . El sistema de combate sige siendo en tiempo real, donde el escenario parpadea cada vez que Sora se encuentra con un enemigo, llevándolo a un campo de combate más amplio. Kingdom Hearts II En Kingdom Hearts II , el sistema de combate introducido utiliza un elemento nuevo en el modo de juego: las formas o turbos, que permiten a Sora acceder a nuevas habilidades a través de su ropa y armado con dos llaves espada por un tiempo limitado (no todas las formas tienen esta habilidad). La magia es más fácil de ejecutar, y el indicador PM de Sora se recargará automáticamente una vez que se agote. Otro nuevo elemento del juego es el comando de la reacción, las distintas acciones sólo podrán ser ejecutadas en varias situaciones específicas. Estas acciones varían de hablar con un personaje a la realización de habilidades de combate en la batalla. Historia 'Los Orígenes de Sora y Xehanort' Tres aprendices de la Llave Espada, Terra, Aqua y Ventus, entrena bajo al tutela del Maestro Eraqus para convertirse en Maestros de la Llave Espada. Sin embargo, un día, un maestro de la llave espada, el Maestro Xehanort, desaparece misteriosamente y al mismo tiempo, una especie de feroces criaturas conocidos como Nescientes comienzan a extenderse por todos los mundos. Terra es enviado a derrotar a los Nescientes y localizar al Maestro Xehanort. Ventus es incitado a seguir a Terra por el misterioso aprendiz del Maestro Xehanort, Vanitas, y Aqua recibe instrucciones del Maestros Eraqus de ir a buscar a Ventus y traerlo de vuelta a casa. En el camino, Terra lentamente comienza a perder el control sobre su oscuridad en el interior de su corazón, pero encuentra consuelo con el Maestro Xehanort, que parece entenderlo. Terra se cruza con un joven llamado Riku y le nombra como su sucesor. Ventus hace amigo de otro aprendiz de la Llave Espada, Mickey Mouse, se cruza varias veces con Vanitas y, finalmente, se entera de que Vanitas es en realidad es la personificación de la oscuridad de su corazón, extraido por el Maestro Xehanort como parte de su plan para forjar la legendaria Llave Espada X, capaz de arbir el verdadero Kingdom Hearts. Ventus se enfrenta al Maestro Eraqus acausa de esto, quien intenta acabar con él para detener la creación de la Llave Espada X, pero cae derrotado en manos de Terra y el Maestro Xehanort, quien justo después revela sus verdaderas intenciones. Terra, Aqua y Ventus eventualmente luchan contra el Maestro Xehanort y Vanitas en la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada, donde cada uno de ellos hace frente a sus destinos: Terra es poseído por el Maestro Xehanort transformarse en Terra-Xehanort, pero el nuevo Xehanort es derrotado por la Sentimiento Persistente, la armadura de Terra controlada por su mente perdida; Ventus es poseído por Vanitas, pero él, Mickey y Aqua luchan juntos contra Venitas, Ventus mentalmente y Aqua y Mickey físicamente, y se las arreglan para destruir Vanitas, la Llave Espada X y borrar de la existencia a los Nescientes. Pero el corazón Ventus está dañado y, finalmente, se pone en contacto con el corazón de un joven llamado Sora, fusionándose con él; Aqua sitúa al cuerpo inconsciente de Ventus para que descanse dentro del Castillo del Olvido, e inicia la búsqueda de Terra. Aqua encuentra a Terra-Xehanort en Vergel Radiante, donde fue enviado después de la destrucción de la Llave Espada X, y se enfrenta a él en un intento de rescatar Terra. Durante la lucha, Terra recupera temporalmente el control de su cuerpo, pero el Maestro Xehanort rápidamente retoma el control y he intenta sacar el corazón de Terra del cuerpo, pero la oscuridad aparece y Xehanort comienza a desvanecerse en ella. Cuando Terra-Xehanort comienza a hundirse en el Reino de la Oscuridad, Aqua le sigue y sacrifica su armadura y su Llave Espada para guardar el cuerpo de Terra, mientras ella permanece en la oscuridad. Xehanort, ahora con amnesia, es encontrado por el rey de Vergel Radiante, Ansem el Sabio, quien lo acoje como su aprendiz. Mickey pasa el examen de la Marca de Maestría y su maestro, Yen Sid, le otorga el título de Maestro de la Llave Espada. Dentro de Xehanort, Terra continúa combatiendo contra el Maestro Xehanort, y se prometió no parar hasta que haya frustrado los planes del Maestro Xehanort y lo expulse de su cuerpo. Comienza el viaje de Sora Diez años después, la historia cambia de enfoque y se centra en Sora y sus amigos Riku y Kairi. El primer juego muestra como Sora se separa de sus amigos cuando su mundo, las Islas del Destino, es invadido por criaturas conocidas como los Sincorazón. Durante la invasión, Sora obtiene la Llave Espada, ya que el corazón de Ventus todavía reside en su interior. Poco después de que aparecer en Ciudad de Paso, Sora se une al Pato Donald y Goofy, dos emisarios del Castillo Disney que andan en busca de la "llave" por instrucciones de Mickey, su Rey. El trío viaja por diferentes mundos basados en películas Disney, sellando las cerraduras de los corazones de los mundos para evitar las invasiones de más Sincorazón. En el camino, se encuentran con el de Disney, dirigido por Maléfica, quien controla a los Sincorazón. A pesar de que finalmente derrotan a Maléfica, los tres descubren que Ansem, que al parecer ha sucumbido a la oscuridad, es el verdadero cerebro del plan. El plan de Ansem es abrir la puerta a "Kingdom Hearts", una puerta que posee el corazón de todos los mundos, con la esperanza de alcanzar la oscuridad eterna. Sora, Donald y Goofy derrotan a Ansem y sellar la puerta con la ayuda de Riku y el Rey Mickey desde el otro lado de la puerta. Después de sellar la puerta a Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Donald y Goofy comienzan la búsqueda de Riku y el Rey Mickey, encontrándose por su camino una fortaleza misteriosa llamada el Castillo del Olvido. Al entrar, comienzan a perder sus recuerdos. Los tres se encuentran con un grupo de villanos con capuchas negras (Marluxia, Larxene, Axel y Vexen), quienes forman parte de una misteriosa organización. En el castillo, Sora descubre que sus recuerdos han sido manipulados por una chica llamada Naminé que habia sido raptada por la Organización. Sora, Donald y Goofy siguen su camino a través de Castillo del Olvido y, finalmente, encuentran y destruyen a Marluxia, el señor del castillo, liberando así a Naminé. Para que puedan recuperar sus recuerdos, Naminé pone Sora, Donald y Goofy a dormir durante un año en unas cápsulas, y durante el proceso, deben perder los recuerdos de su experiencia en el Castillo del Olvido. Al mismo tiempo, Riku se encuentra en el sótano del castillo y comienza a subir hacia la primera planta con la ayuda del Rey Mickey. Riku lucha contra otros tres miembros de la Organización (Vexen, Lexaeus y Zexión) y la oscuridad en su corazón, en particular contra los restos de Ansem que residen dentro de él, y aprende a aceptar su naturaleza dual entre la luz y la oscuridad. Aliándose con el misterioso DiZ, Riku le ayuda a mantener seguros a Sora y Naminé hasta que el primero se despierte. Sin embargo, un inconveniente en el plan de Riku surge y le fuerza a perseguir a un joven llamado Roxas, el decimotercer miembro de la Organización, a fin de poder despertar a Sora. Roxas, que antes había desertado de la Organización después de poner en duda sus verdaderos motivos y deseando conocer a Sora en persona, se encuentra con Riku y lo derrota fácilmente al principio, pero Riku sucumbe a la oscuridad que reside dentro de él y toma la apariencia de Ansem. Con su nuevo poder, Riku derrota a Roxas y lo lleva a DiZ, pero la terrible experiencia lo deja atrapado en la apariencia de Ansem. Con su plan terminado exitosamente, Diz ordena a Riku que elimine a Naminé, pero este se niega, y en su lugar deja a Naminé ir con Axel, que se volvió contra Marluxia y optó por ayudar a Sora en el Castillo del Olvido y quien era el mejor amigo de Roxas. Consejo de Villanos Contenido y Calificación La franquicia Kingdom Hearts también mantiene la mayoría del contenido "apto para niños". Esto incluye dejar de lado las malas palabras y abiertamente reveladora ropa femenina, así como referencias sexuales. Aunque estas son comunes en toda la saga Final Fantasy, la serie enorgullece los valores clásicos de Disney. Sólo hay cuatro casos en los que estas reglas se rompen. En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories , Axel menciona brevemente la palabra "infierno", y en el comienzo del juego, grita"Maldita". Dos veces más en Kingdom Hearts II, un ejemplo, tiene un breve contenido sugestivo cuando Sora dice: "Ustedes dos deben pasarlo bien" en la Tierra de Dragones para vergüenza de Mulán y Shang Li . La principal controversia que causó la calificación de Kingdom Hearts II en EE.UU para ser un juego no apto a menores de 10 se encontraba en Port Royal , ya que este mundo contiene breves escenas de sangre, así como un momento en el que Barbossa bebe alcohol. Will Turner también amenaza con suicidarse. En Europa, ningún juego de la saga superó la calificación +12 de PEGI. Aunque hay algunos casos de censura suave, en general la serie Kingdom Hearts mantiene un juego "apto para niños". Videojuegos 230px|rightLa saga es sobre todo en orden secuencial. El primer juego en la línea de tiempo es Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, que cuenta la historia de tres jugadores con llave espada (Terra , Ventus y Aqua ) después de la Guerra de las Llaves Espada. Diez años más tarde es en el primer Kingdom Hearts, que gira en torno a la primera aventura de Sora. A continuación vienen Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days que tienen lugar alrededor del mismo tiempo que los demás. Kingdom Hearts II sigue a estos dos últimos, y se lleva a cabo un año después de Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts coded se lleva a cabo poco tiempo después de Kingdom Hearts II. Después de Kingdom Hearts coded le sigue Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, y el final del juego lleva muy directamente a Kingdom Hearts III, que será el capítulo final de lo que Tetsuya Nomura llama a la saga de "Xehanort ". Fecha de Salida Esta es la lista de los videojuegos de la saga Kingdom Hearts en orden de fecha de salida: *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts coded (2008) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts 3D (2012) Orden Cronológico Este es el orden cronológico de los juegos lanzados dentro de la saga: *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (1ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts (2ªparte) *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (3ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (4ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts II (5ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts coded (6ª parte) *Kingdom Hearts 3D (7ª parte) Remakes y otros títulos Tres juegos de la serie han sido re-editados con contenido extra, y dos juegos se rehizieron por completo. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (Solo en Japón) *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix (Solo en Japón) *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories PS2 remake de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, que fue incluido en Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix en Japón y posteriormente separado en los EE.UU (Solo en Japón y EE.UU). *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Nintendo DS remake del juego para móviles Kingdom Hearts coded . (En Japón, EE.UU y versiones europeas). *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix (Solo en Japón). Próximos títulos Los próximos títulos de la saga: *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX (2013-?) *Kingdom Hearts for PC Browsers (2013-?) *Kingdom Hearts III (????) Curiosidades El número trece es un número recurrente en la saga: *Se asocia principalmente con la Organización XIII (y por extensión, el Mushroom XIII y las trece plantas de Castillo del Olvido). *El límite de Riku "Sesión" incluye una habilidad llamada "XIII aceros". *Hay trece letras en "Kingdom Hearts". *La posibilidad de que Sora usa en el primer Kingdom Hearts, "Último Arcano", se compone de trece ataques si se selecciona el ataque a seguir. *El Arma Artema de Kingdom Hearts II requiere 13+ Orichalcum para poder crearla. *La suma de todas las letras en el nombre de Sora, Riku, Kairi da trece. Lo mismo pasa con Roxas, Sora, y Xion, así como Roxas, Axel y Xion; y Ventus y Vanitas. Además, si uno no cuenta con el guión, hay trece letras en Terra-Xehanort. *En el onening de Kingdom Hearts, la camára se hacerca a la letra "M" de "Kingdom", siendo la letra "M" la número 13 en el alfabeto. *En cada tramo importante de la saga, el mundo final es el número 13: en Kingdom Hearts, el Fin del Mundo es el mundo número 13 por visitar (contando el Castillo Disney), en Kingdom Hearts II, el Mundo Inexistente es el mundo número 13, y en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, es la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada (contando las Islas del Destino). En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories el Castillo del Olvido tiene trece pisos. Si uno cuenta desdel piso 0, también hay trece sótanos. *Hay trece letras en "End of the World" (Fin del Mundo), "Hollow Bastion" (Bastión Hueco) y "Radiant Garden" (Vergel Radiante). *En conjunto, existen trece letras entre "Light" (Luz ) y "Darkness" (Oscuridad). *En'' Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'', hay un área de sistema en Bastión Hueco contiene 13 plantas. *Trece portadores de la Llave Espada hasta el momento han aparecido en la saga (con exclusión de Sincorazón de Xehanort, que utiliza una llave espada falsa hecha de corazones, y los Sora Data, que era una copia digital del Sora original): Sora, Riku, Kairi, el Rey Mickey, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, el Maestro Eraqus, el Maestro Xehanort, Vanitas y Yen Sid . Sin embargo, en Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, eleva el número de portadores a catorce con acoplamiento de última hora de Lea. Categoría:Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Sagas